fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Gender-Flipped - Commentary S1E01 - With Jessica and... that's all.
Choir starts singing: '' ''Genders don't matter It's what your mind thinks is right that matters--'' '''Ah-ha. Here I am, alone in the first ''Gender-Flipped ''commentary. I'm so alone. Anyways, this episode really started off the series but didn't start the main time machine plot of the ''Gender-Flipped ''universe... which I will not reveal in this commentary.' Me: Cloning machine. Dude: Are you sure that's a cloning machine? NyanGir: Yeah, it says Gender-Flip Machine on it. Krazy's so stupid in this episode. Why would they put "Gender-Flip Machine" on a cloning machine? For "advertising reasons?" No, that's just stupid! Wario shoots himself. Okay, then. I hated animating that part. It was... weird with the 3D gun shooting a 2D guy - so hard to animate. Skitz: Woah, why is my chest becoming smaller? Dude: Son of a kitch! ..en. Wut. Kitchen is the weirdest euphenism ever. I try to get out, but gets shot by a random gun: ''Son of a kitch! ..en. '''AGAIN?!' I turn into a female: ''What the hell? ''Skitz is a man: ''Where the hell are my... ''Dude interrupts: ''Holy. Freaking-- 'laughs Gurl, interrupted. One of the racier jokes out there.' Dude: I said ''shut up! You actually said "Shut the hell up" not "shut up!" ' Me: You don't have any super powers, so... NyanGir: I have hopes, you-- '''He's stupid '''and '''a douche in this episode! ' -PART 2- Now, to see if I can fly like Superman! 'I love this song. '[hums a Pendulum song] The music in the background continues. NyanGir: Shut. Up! He/she tries to fly, but breaks her (or his...?) neck. ''Krazy sighs: ''Idiots. Idiots-- '''Ooh, ouch. Gotta hurt. Krazy: Let's see if these tentacles still grip things... He/she tries to grip something with his (or her...) Suklon tentacles, but gets tangled up: Suklon gender changes are weird. I, uh, never mentioned the Suklon gender changes until now. I'm gonna give you an origin on the gender changes and what happens. You see, Krazy needed a segment so I put this in here. The tentacles becoming slippery and shorter and their hair turns purple. Th-that's all. While the males' tentacles are smooth and the hair is black or green. No way, no way - I think you need a new one Dude's boyfriend: I think you got the wrong meanin' of high school. Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think ya need a new one. 'I added that song because whynaut?' Dude (disgusting close-up) I AM. Dude's boyfriend runs away. Dude's boyfriend's new girlfriend's girlfriend's girlfriend's friend's uncle's dad's uncle's son's girlfriend's lesbian's Asian's uncle's son: Don't worry. You'll find true love some day. A few years, but some day. The close up is ugh. And Dude's boyfriend's new girlfriend's girlfriend's girlfriend's friend's uncle's dad's uncle's son's girlfriend's lesbian's Asian's uncle's son is called Matt. Uh, yeah. The song in the background is Science Dance. Science dance, science dance Science babble continues. Everybody do the science dance! Then... Skitz: Okay, I'm pretty sure everybody is wondering... Dude: What the filth is going on? Filthy boy! Filthy boy! A little censorship there. Skitz: --retaining the first personality, gender-flipped, though. The DNA is only half-there into our bodies... Krazy: ...which means that our DNA is interchanged right into our intestines, flowing right through. But... Skitz and Krazy at the same time: ...it is obviously stuck in the middle! Yeah! Skitz and Krazy high-five. Manly choir sing: Science buddies! '' ''Skitz and Krazy sing: Oh, hell yeah! '' NyanGir: Why can't I get a frickin' word in edgewise here? Dude, Skitz and Krazy: Shut up, Nyan. '''Meg.' Cuts to high school, the credits run while this scene plays. All guys wolf whistle at Krazy. Krazy: I SWEAR TO GOD, I HAVE THESE TENTACLES AND I WILL RAM IT UP YOUR AXEHOLE SO HARD THAT YOU REGRET THE TIME YOU CAME OUT OF THE MOTHER'S VERGERGE! Whoa, der, Krazeh. Yo' gettin' crazee. ' --''too freaking far. '''I put that scene in because the episode was actually two episodes, but the second part needed to be longer so I put that there. THE END. Bye. ''Gender-Flipped: The Complete Series'' *''Gender-Flipped'': "Gender-Flipped, Parts One and Two" with commentary by Jessica *''Gender-Flipped'': "A Day Without Dude" with commentary by Jessica and Dude *''Gender-Flipped'': "Get the Hell out of My Time Machine" with commentary by Jessica and Stacy *''Nick Fanon Adventures'': "Oh, Yeah, Sure, You're Coding(!)" with commentary by Jessica, Bagel and Derpy *''Nick Fanon Adventures'': Season 1 DVD and TV Promo *''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies'': Season 1 TV Promo *The Gender-Flipped Universe: Let's Get Confused *Subtitles *Cooltext Guides on How to Make the Episode Titlecards (which I have never released lol) Category:Blog posts